Nowadays containers are more and more often being employed for purposes of the containing, for purposes of short-term and/or long-term storage, of a variety of different substances, whether liquid or otherwise, and whether to be stored hot or cold. Such containers will invariably include a closure means associated therewith, which closure means will preferably include as a part thereof a means which allows for controlled dispensing of content from the overall container as and when desired.
Containers of this general type may include a dispensing closure means which is adapted, in use, to be releasably disposed over an open end of the container and which includes one or more dispensing orifices or the like means which communicate with the interior of the container and the content thereof. A cap or lid means may also be included to prevent unwanted spillage of content, as for example in the instance of inadvertent or accidental dropping of or tipping over of the container. Such a cap or lid means will also assist in keeping the contents of the container fresh and/or at the desired temperature, as well as reducing the possibility of ingress into the container of unwanted contaminants.
Prior art containers, by virtue of their principle of operation, have been prone to contamination of the contents thereof, this primarily because of the fact that, in order to open such containers and gain access to the content thereof, finger or hand pressure needs to be applied to the closure means itself. In contrast thereto, with the arrangement in accordance with the present invention opening of the associated closure means and access to the overall container and its contents is achieved or is possible without there being any need to directly contact the closure means. Such “remote” opening and closing eliminates any possibility of unwanted contamination of the content of such a container.
A closure and dispensing assembly for a container in accordance with the present invention may preferably constructed principally from a metallic material, as for example stainless steel. It should be understood, however, that the material of construction is not of the essence of the invention. Indeed the closure and dispensing assembly may be constructed from any suitable material, as for example a plastics material. The same can be said for the container, although preferably such will be constructed from a material such as stainless steel.
In accordance with the present invention there is provided a dispensing closure assembly for a container, said assembly including: a main body member adapted, in use, to be releasably affixable relative to said container, said main body member having a dispensing means associated therewith; a lever or control member adapted to be releasably associated with said main body member; and a flap or closure member which is adapted to be releasably associated with both said main body member and said lever or control member, the arrangement being such that movement of said lever or control member allows for selective and controlled movement of said flap or closure member between respective end positions into, and out of, engagement with said dispensing means of said main body member.